It's Not Enough
by Selene de Pompadour
Summary: When Kagome is frustrated with her homework one night, Inuyasha takes it into his own hands to make her forget. Only, it doesn't quite work out as planned. It does, however, open the door to a whole new chapter in their lives. A little bit of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Wednesday, June 24, 2009

I've never written an Inuyasha fiction before. Hopefully I'll do it some justice.

I own nothing. Not even the computer on which I type.

Selene de Pompadour

"It's Not Enough"

---

From across the fire, Inuyasha noticed Kagome's eyebrows furrow in frustration. Lying on her stomach in her sleeping bag, she'd been staring at the open book, occasionally writing notes on a yellow pad. Usually she was able to finish her homework before everyone went to sleep, but tonight she was spending an awful long time on her "numbers book."

"You okay?" he heard himself say. Startled, she raised her head and met his bright amber eyes with her own chocolate brown ones. With a sigh, she closed her book, but not before placing a dog ear on the upper right corner of the page she'd been staring at. Standing, she stretched her tired muscles and proceeded to stuff her school books into her monstrous yellow backpack.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just falling behind in math and I can't quite grasp the newest lessons. My teacher said that if I don't get a passing grade on my next test that he'll fail me!" she finished with an emotion Inuyasha has felt from her often, over the past few days. Desperation. "I have to get this. With my existing grades, if I don't pass, I'll probably never get into a university. I haven't even been looking at the better ones anymore. My chances of going to Tokyo U are next to nil," she said with a pout.

Suddenly, he felt guilty… again. Guilt is not a new emotion with him when it comes to Kagome. He had heard her speak of university, and knew that it was a higher level of education that most people needed to attend to join a particular working field. He was so familiar with her, and even if he didn't show it, he hung on her every word. Listening to her speak of her future caused conflicting emotions to run through him.

On one hand, he wanted her to succeed because he knew that she was an intelligent person… more intelligent then he (and others) often gave her credit for. However, he also wasn't prepared to face what life would be like in the Feudal Era without her. He'd become so used to her presence in the past two years that he wasn't quite sure what he would do once she left through The Bone Eater's Well for good.

Sensing the depression exuding from her person left him feeling the need to comfort her in some way. Inuyasha suddenly hopped up from his place by the fire, and he walked around to where she was standing. "Let's go for a walk," he said, picking up her sweater from it's place on her sleeping bag. Handing it to her, he said "Here, the wind will cause a chill in the air tonight, and you're too sensitive to the elements."

"I'm not a flower, Inuyasha!" Kagome grouched, accepting the offered article. "I've lasted this long, haven't I?" He could tell that his comment hadn't done anything to help her already dour mood. He had an uncanny ability to make the smallest comment sound like an insult when it came to her. However, rather than apologizing as he knew he should, he usually said something that caused the familiar scent of salt to reach his sensitive nose.

Tonight, he just couldn't bring himself to defend himself, so instead he just nodded his head. "You're right," he said, missing her surprised look as he turned to face away from her in a crouch. "Hop on. We're going somewhere different tonight." Taking a walk at night wasn't a new development between the two of them. They often took walks after the others fell asleep because they were the only ones comfortable in their companionable silence.

When he felt her wrap her arms around his neck he gently grasped her soft thighs, being careful of his deadly claws. It was at a rare time like this that he cursed her school uniform. Usually he was quite content to walk behind her and watch as her short green, pleated skirt swished against the backs of her thighs. She wasn't any the wiser because she seemed to think Miroku was the only pervert of the group. The only differences between the two men in their appreciation of the fairer sex were that Inuyasha was solely focused on Kagome, and Miroku would pine after anything with breasts; and Inuyasha would never blatantly fondle Kagome as Miroku tended to do with women. He thrived for the times when she came to him and allowed him to come in contact with her, however minimal it may be.

Feeling her rest her head on his shoulder, he took that as his sign to take off. Soaring through the dense forest, Inuyasha felt most in his element. The added weight of Kagome on his back did nothing to hinder his swift, smooth movement. He passed their destination and continued around it in wide circles, doing anything to prolong the feeling of her front being snug against his back, and her legs wrapped tightly around his hips.

Hearing her yawn against his neck, Inuyasha slowed to a stop in the clearing and allowed her to slide down his back. He could have been a gentleman and crouched down again, but the feeling of her breasts sliding against his back was not a feeling he wanted to pass on. Turning towards her once she was steady on her feet, Inuyasha took her by the elbow to lead her to the peak of the lone hill that occupied the moonlit clearing.

"When did you find this one, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a tired voice. He helped her sit and then took his spot to her right, raising his right leg towards his chest so that he could lean his elbow on his knee. "We passed it two months ago when we were following Naraku to the North. I found it on…" he trailed off, knowing she'd understand what he meant to say. She didn't disappoint.

"I wish you'd stay close on those nights, Inuyasha. I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself, even in human form, but I can't help but feel worry for you when you're not near." She turned her head to face him. "I know you; I know how easy it is for someone to engage you in battle. One of these days your easy temper will be the cause of something more than a few uprooted trees." She sighed and faced away from him again, trying to hide her distress.

"Keh. I'm not easily defeated, woman. Nothing can touch me, even on those nights," he finished with a smirk. "Besides, you should have more faith in me, seeing as I'm the one who protects you." When she didn't face him again, it was his turn to sigh. "You've got nothing to worry about, Kagome. I'd die before I let anything happen to you."

When he said her name she turned her head to face him. Furrowing her brow once he finished speaking, she said "It's not me I'm worried about, you idiot! Did you not catch a word I said? I worry about _you, _Inuyasha. You throw yourself into battle, damn the consequences, and-" He cut her off then.

"Kagome." Just one word was all it took to end her tirade. With pain-filled eyes, she met his own calm ones. "What is this really about?" He's not as stupid as most people think… at least, when it comes to Kagome.

She took a deep breath, pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. "The Shikon Jewel is almost complete." When she didn't continue, Inuyasha reached over and effortlessly picked her up. Settling her between his newly spread knees, Inuyasha wrapped his own arms around her, using his haori sleeves to create a cocoon to shield her from the sudden gust of wind.

"I know. Why are you upset about it though? We're that much closer to ending this guy. Miroku will finally know life without always waiting for sudden death. Sango will finally avenge her village and put her brother to rest. Not to mention the fact that there will be no more Naraku to wreak havoc on everything he touches. I don't understand," he finished.

"I… I know all that. You must think I'm a terrible person for being upset about being close to destroying the only thing that stands in the way of all that." When he made to cut in, she quickly continued. "I just don't want to leave! I'm not ready to leave you. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala have become like a second family to me. I don't fit in my own time anymore," she said with frustration. "No matter what I do I can't help but think that I'd rather be here, in the Feudal Era, living this life rather than the mundane life I'd been leading before. It's not enough anymore, and I'm not ready to go back for good!!"

As her shoulders started shaking with repressed sobs, Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around her form and turned her so that she faced him. Scooping her into his chest, Inuyasha tried to hide the elation at hearing those words coming from her mouth. He had pictured this moment in his head many times; played it over and over until the dialogue was just right, and the ending was always sweet.

"I love you…"

Well, that was a shock. He pulled her away from him and lifted her chin with his forefinger, careful not to nick her with his claw. "Are you sure?" He knew it probably wasn't the correct thing to say at this moment, but it was all that came to him.

Suddenly, she was indignant. "What do you mean 'am I sure?! I just told you that I love you and you're wondering if I'm sure? Is that your way of letting me down easy?" She was on her feet in the next instant, only to trip and fall forward, knocking him on his back.

When she made to get back up he immediately wrapped his arms around her back, keeping her in place. "I meant "are you sure?" he said after she ceased movement. She looked him in the face then, confusion marring her brow. "I want you to be sure because if you are then I'm never letting you go."

Her face flamed then, and she did the only thing she could… she kissed him.

---

I don't know if I want to continue this. It's a weak effort, I think. Overdone storyline, maybe? I don't know.

Please review and let me know if you'd like this to be continued. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday, June 25, 2009

Thanks for the quick reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying it! I might switch up the style a bit in this chapter because I'm still not satisfied with the last one. Just let me know what you think.

Selene de Pompadour

"It's Not Enough"

---

(Two weeks later)

"Inuyasha, I'm going back to my time!" shouted Kagome, stomping her way across the campsite. "You can come with me, you know! I don't know why you're always against me. I'd get home a lot quicker if we could cut out this bullshit." She plopped down next to her bag and immediately started taking out items that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo would need during her absence.

"Keh. You're just being lazy! I know for a fact that you finished your last test a week ago. You told me so." He was now standing over her, his hands stuffed in his haori sleeves. When she didn't cease unpacking, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and snatched her off the ground, bag and all. While making a break for the forest, to the others he said "We'll return. Set up camp."

…

Once they reached a clearing that was far enough away from the others' prying eyes, Inuyasha gently placed Kagome back on her feet. Without giving her time to react, he took the bag from her hand and tossed it onto the ground several feet away.

"Naraku is close, Kagome. Real close. If you'd ever give me time to explain before you fly off the handle we wouldn't ever have those stupid arguments. You fight me on this just as much as you claim I fight you," he said with a glare. When she made to say something he just continued. "You act like such a brat sometimes, you know that? I love you, Kagome, I really do, but I'm getting tired of being made out to be the bad guy in this. Sango is using her stupid oversized boomerang too freely on me 'in defense of you,' and I'm coming to my breaking point. That wench seems to forget who it is that takes care of this pack." His nostrils were flaring now, and his feet had become shoulder-width apart.

"Forewarning, if she hits me one more time I won't hesitate to remind her who is Alpha." At her gasp, Inuyasha raised a brow. "I know you humans seem to forget that I'm a demon because I've allowed myself to become so domesticated for you, but I'm still a demon nonetheless. My demon blood has been to boiling point more times than I can remember, but I've distanced myself so that you wouldn't have to see that side of my heritage."

Looking down at her sneaker-clad feet, Kagome said "I didn't realize…" She trailed off the end of her sentence, but then looked back up with determined eyes. "You know, if you'd been this open with me months… years ago then we wouldn't have all of these miscommunications!" Once again, she was trying to turn the tables back on him.

"Oh, no you don't! We're not going to go off topic here. We need to settle one problem at a time, woman." Taking a seat on the soft grass, Inuyasha pulled her down to straddle his lap. "We're not leaving this spot until you fully understand." She made to protest, but he only silenced her by covering her lips with his own.

She stiffened for a moment, but then gently placed her hands on his shoulders. When he opened his mouth over hers, she allowed him to nibble on her lower lip before he swept his tongue into her mouth. She had learned that he got off on being dominant, and she had come to realize that she liked when he took over. Closing her eyes, Kagome missed the hooded look that his golden eyes took on.

After thoroughly exploring her mouth, including running his tongue over every one of her teeth, he softened his attack and coaxed her tongue into his own mouth. Kagome was only happy to oblige; and she moaned and tightened her grip on his shoulders when he gently ran his fangs over her tongue. When he was satisfied that her brain had thoroughly turned to mush, Inuyasha pulled back after one last lick to her lips.

Kagome kept her eyes closed and just sat there for a few moments. However, she was brought out of her blissful state when Inuyasha said "I want you to stay here." After opening her eyes, she looked into his and replied "I have to restock our supplies. We're running low on Ramen and… other things." She was too embarrassed to say 'tampons,' even though she was sure he had no idea what they were.

"That's nice and all, but I meant that I want you to stay here for good. I want you to stay in this time, with me, forever," he finished, nuzzling her pulse point with his mouth. When she didn't say anything, he pulled his head back and looked into her eyes. He then noticed her melancholy look and said "What?"

Sighing, Kagome moved her hands from his shoulders to wrap around his neck. "I'm human, Inuyasha. You know I can't be with you forever… but I'll stay as long as I'm able." And with that, she leaned in and tried engage him in a kiss again. However, he didn't like her answer, so he pulled back.

At her hurt look he said "That's not good enough for me, Kagome. I need you here with me forever." Sorrow filled her eyes, and she said "It's just not possible, Inuyasha. I _am _human, after all. I'll die in the next seventy or eighty years, and you'll live until my time… maybe longer." "DON'T!" was his sharp command.

When tears welled in her eyes, his face softened. "I can't bear to think of that right now. Don't think of it, Kagome. It's not enough for me! I won't just idly sit by while you age." "It's just the way things are, Inuyasha. I'll age and die, and there's nothing to be done about it." One lone tear dripped down to her chin.

"Not if I can help it," he replied. He then lay back, pulling her down to rest her cheek on his chest. "Keh. I always get my way, after all. I won't settle for anything less." He failed to see the dull look that took over her face

'I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I can't be anything more than what I am,' she thought to herself.

---

That was it. I feel like I don't have much of a plot… just a bunch of dialogue. If you guys want another chapter then I'll try to… do something to help it? Haha.

Inuyasha seems super out of character, but I only_ just_ realized. Maybe it's just around Kagome? I don't know. He's an ass… he just wouldn't be Inuyasha if he was any other way.


End file.
